


if we think and wish and hope and pray

by ImSoSupernova



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/F, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoSupernova/pseuds/ImSoSupernova
Summary: Joana serenades Cris with a special song.





	if we think and wish and hope and pray

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! this is basically me imagining what it would be like if cris and joana had had a version of the kitchen scene from isak's season! but without the mental illness subtext. i hope you enjoy!

When Cris’s parents decide to splurge on a week-long cruise getaway trip for their anniversary, she has the number loaded into her phone right away. After some cajoling and well-placed bribes in which she ends up taking on nearly two weeks’ worth of chores, she’s managed to convince Dani to stay away for most of it as well. And then on that Sunday, just minutes after her parents have kissed her goodbye and lugged their bags to the cab downstairs, Joana knocks on Cris’s door and lets herself in with a big smile. And then  _ their _ vacation begins.

It’s truly wonderful, these moments that they can spare together, when Cris’s family’s away. When Joana comes over and they’re able to just  _ live  _ together for a bit. When they’re able to curl up as close as they can on Cris’s bed and lay there all day, as Joana reads and strokes Cris’s hair, or they watch a movie on Cris’s laptop, or just hold each other and talk, for hours at a time. When Cris can try out her newest recipes and cooking innovations on Joana, and Joana can smile politely and hide her grimaces well, and eventually suggest that they order takeout instead. When they can shower, and all the other things that  _ showering  _ entails for them, just the two of them alone in the apartment that, for a moment, they can call their own. When they can kiss each other, again and again and again and again, with no fear of interruption. When they can go up to the rooftop and watch the sun go down over the city, and rest their heads on each others’ shoulders and think  _ how lucky, how lucky we are.  _

And so the week passes, filled with love and comfort and  _ home.  _ Until the final night, when Cris and Joana decide to bite the bullet and at least  _ try, _ really  _ try _ to cook something good themselves. Cris heats up water to boil some pasta while Joana chops up vegetables and garlic for the sauce, and all the while they tune the radio, giving Cris ample opportunity to sing along to her favorite pop songs and laugh as Joana somehow doesn’t recognize any of them. 

That is, until another song starts with a faint guitar riff and some drums, and suddenly Joana’s entire demeanor changes. She breaks into a huge grin, strikes a pose, and using her wooden spoon as a microphone, she begins to belt along with the lyrics.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older_ _  
__Then we wouldn't have to wait so long?_ _  
__And wouldn't it be nice to live together_ _  
___In the kind of world where we belong?

_You know it's gonna make it that much better_ _  
__When we can say goodnight and stay together_

Cris laughs. “This old song? Really?” 

Joana grins. “You mean the  _ best  _ song ever?” She dances towards Cris, looking her straight in the eye as she sings more. 

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_ _  
__In the morning when the day is new?_ _  
__And after having spent the day together_ _  
___Hold each other close the whole night through?

_ Happy times together we’ve been spending  _

_ I wish that every kiss was never-ending _

_ Oh, wouldn’t it be nice? _

Joana throws her arms around Cris, twirling her around the little, cramped kitchen. “Joana!” Cris laughs into her shoulder as they both try not to bump too hard against any cabinets or counters. “You  _ fucking _ nerd _!”  _

Joana wiggles her eyebrows. “I think you mean fucking queen of music taste, right?”

Cris rolls her eyes. “Sure, sure.” But as Joana continue to sing and dance her around the room, and the meaning of the lyrics really hits her, she feels something so incredibly warm and happy fill her up inside, until she feels as if she’s almost about to weep from joy and love for the silly, singing girl across from her.

_ Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray _

_ It might come true _

_ Baby, then there wouldn’t be a single thing we couldn't do _

_ We could be married (we could be married) _

_ And then we’d be happy (and then we’d be happy) _

_ Oh, wouldn’t it be nice? _

_ You know it seems the more we talk about it _

_ It only makes it worse to live without it _

_ But let’s talk about it _

_ Oh, wouldn’t it be nice? _

“We could be married, huh?” Cris murmurs, leaning to rest her chin on Joana’s shoulder.

Joana blushes a little. “Yeah...I mean, we could, couldn’t we?” Her eyes search Cris’s face, hopeful and maybe a bit nervous.

But Cris has never felt more sure than when she says. “Absolutely, we could,” and Joana beams at her.

They stay together, holding each other close and swaying back and forth, slowly, gently. And for a moment, Cris begins to imagine what it would be like to do this in their own apartment, anytime, any day, not having to worry about when her parents are coming home or making sure her brother’s out. Just the two of them, listening to music, dancing, somehow preparing food for each other. Sleeping next to each other every night, holding each other until morning. Making a home together, a real one.

“Yeah.” Cris gives Joana a small smile as she leans in to kiss her. “It  _ would  _ be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ bijoanabianchi !!!!


End file.
